dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Bases
Secret Bases are the final areas of a series of missions. Usually indoors, these locations are sometimes used for Duos. Levels shown below are the approximate level your character will be when entering the base, if following your mentor's storyline from the beginning. Includes Introduction Storyline Batman's Storyline *Gotham City Sewers (lvl 3)- Scarecrow, assist by Batwoman *Distribution Centre - Supplier Diego, assist by Nightwing *Cape Carmine Lighthouse - Bane, assist by Nightwing *Joker's Funhouse - Harley Quinn, appearance by Robin *The Greenhouse - Poison Ivy and Robin, assist by Harvey Bullock *GCPD Special Crimes Unit (lvl 15)- Clayface *East End Regal Hotel (lvl 15)- Joker, assist by Batman *Gotham University Warehouse- Tiger Eye, Cheetah Claw, Lion Mane, Panther Fang, Catwoman *Gotham University - Isis, appearance by Black Adam and Felix Faust *Monarch Playing Card Company - Deathstroke, assist by Echo and Query, appearance by Riddler *OMAC Base - Brother Eye, assist by Fire *T.O. Morrow's Hideout (lvl 30)- Red Tornado and Joker, assist by Batman, appearance by T. O. Morrow, Harley Quinn, and Robin *Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs (lvl 30) *S.T.A.R. Labs Space Station (lvl 30)- appearance by Robotic Batman and Robotic Joker *Undisclosed Location (lvl 30)- Robotic Batman, appearance by Batman Wonder Woman's Storyline *Chinese Magic Shop (lvl 3)- appearance by Zatanna *Mannheim's Chinese Theater (lvl 3)- Felix Faust, assist by Zatanna *MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ - Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, Donna Troy, and Raven, assist by Cyborg and Raven, appearance by Zatanna and Trigon *New Troy Central Station - Giganta, assist by Wondergirl *Chinatown Electronics (lvl 15)- Minotaur *Chinatown Cafe (lvl 15)- Circe, assist by Wonder Woman *Ellsworth Memorial Hospital - Brother Blood, assist by Zatanna, Raven, and Doctor Fate *University Warehouse - *Gotham University - Isis, appearance by Black Adam and Felix Faust *Condemned Shipping Office - Circe and Aquaman, assist by Martian Manhunter and Aquaman, appearance by Queen Mera *Lair of the Spectre - Spectre, Spectre-Green Arrow, Spectre-Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Eclipso, assist by Green Arrow and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *C.A.O. Dam (lvl 30)- assist by Doctor Fate *Limbo (lvl 30)- Last Guardian of Limbo, assist by Doctor Fate *Oblivion Bar (lvl 30)- appearance by Doctor Fate, Brother Blood, Etrigan, Cheetah, Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, and Solomon Grundy. *Shadowlands (lvl 30)- Circe and the Shadow Keeper, assist by Wonder Woman Superman's Storyline *Grodd's Lair (lvl 3)- Gorilla Grodd, assist by the Flash (Barry Allen) *HIVE Base - Queen Bee *Metropolis General Hospital - Doctor Psycho *STAR Labs Research Facility (lvl 15)- Metallo *STAR's Secret Lab (lvl 15)- Lex Luthor, assist by Superman *Metropolis City Hall - Manhunter and Sinestro, assist by Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Daily Planet Building (lvl 30)- *Hall of Doom (Dungeon) (lvl 30)- Lex Luthor, assist by Superman Joker's Storyline *Gotham Warehouse (lvl 3)- Huntress, assist by Catwoman *Distribution Centre - Supplier Diego, assist by Killer Croc *Cape Carmine Lighthouse - Bane, assist by Killer Croc *Joker's Funhouse - Robin, appearance by Harley Quinn *GCPD Special Crimes Unit (lvl 15)- *East End Regal Hotel (lvl 15)- Batman, assist by Joker *OMAC Base - Brother Eye, assist by Killer Frost *T.O. Morrow's Hideout (lvl 30)- Red Tornado and Batman, assist by Joker, appearance by T. O. Morrow, Harley Quinn, and Robin *Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs (lvl 30) *S.T.A.R. Labs Space Station (lvl 30)- appearance by Robotic Batman and Robotic Joker *[[]] (lvl 30)- Robotic Joker, appearance by Joker Circe's Storyline *Sentinels of Magic Base (Chinatown) (lvl 3)-Re direct the portals to Hades feat is here *Sentinels of Magic Citadel (lvl 3)- Doctor Fate, assist by Brother Blood *MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ - Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, Donna Troy, and Raven *New Troy Central Station - Wondergirl, assist by Giganta *Chinatown Electronics (lvl 15)- *Chinatown Cafe (lvl 15)- Wonder Woman, assist by Circe *University Warehouse - *Gotham University - Isis, appearance by Black Adam and Felix Faust *Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown) - Zatanna and Etrigan, assist by Eclipso *C.A.O. Dam (lvl 30)- Last Guardian of Limbo, assist by Doctor Fate *Limbo (lvl 30)- Last Guardian of Limbo, assist by Doctor Fate *Oblivion Bar (lvl 30)- appearance by Doctor Fate, Brother Blood, Etrigan, Cheetah, Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, and Solomon Grundy. *Shadowlands (lvl 30)- Wonder Woman and the Shadow Keeper, assist by Circe Lex Luthor's Storyline *Metropolis University (lvl 3)- Power Girl, assist by Parasite *HIVE Base - Queen Bee *Metropolis General Hospital - Doctor Psycho *STAR Labs Research Facility (lvl 15)- Steel *STAR's Secret Lab (lvl 15)- Superman, assist by Lex Luthor *Gorilla Grodd's Lab - the Flash (Barry Allen) and the Flash (Jay Garrick), assist by Gorilla Grodd *Metropolis City Hall - John Stewart, assist by Sinestro *Daily Planet Building (lvl 30)- *Watchtower (Dungeon) (lvl 30)- Superman, assist by Lex Luthor Category:Locations